Is It True?
by T87
Summary: Brittany is engaged and she will be going to Lima, but there's no problem because she got over Santana, even Santana never knew it, because back in time they just were friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Is it true?**

**AU:** Brittany is engaged and she will be going to Lima, but there's no problem because she got over Santana, even Santana never knew it because back in time they just were friends.

**Chapter 1: **

'Will you marry me, Brittany?' The question is still echoing in my head three weeks after, while I'm looking at my hand with an engagement ring on it. The ring has a beautiful blue sapphire set in white gold and every time I look at it a little smile appears on my face. I'm not a materialistic person, I think that money can't buy happiness and probably the ring had to be expensive but I like it because for what means and for the person who gave it to me.

I'm not against marriage or anything, but I never ever thought about me being a married woman because is a 'grow up thing' and I'm far, like far away to be a mature person maybe this could be the first step.

The funny thing is that I'll be the fourth person who will marry of all my friends, who could have guessed, huh? I think that no one saw that coming, especially my parents. I'm the one who really never thought about it. When they were talking about wedding stuff I always zoned out because is super boring. Some friends had been planning their dream wedding already, they known the place, the number of guests or the menu, even the music and the whole thing without caring if their fiancé/ fiancée had something to say about it, some of them even don't have one.

"A penny for your thoughts" says a redhead with beautiful green eyes, coming back from the bar with drinks in her hands. She's Danielle my fiancée.

"I'm thinking about how good taste I had choosing my fiancée because she is like super awesome and pays for my drinks."

"Yeah, I'm amazing" She gave me a peck while laughs and sits next to me. "But you are paying for your own drinks, because I'm your fiancée and not a bank account."

"Party pooper!" I frown.

"Yeah, your personal party pooper!" She said and winks at me.

Danielle and I met three years ago and we've been together for two. Back in that time I wasn't looking for a relationship because I really don't care being single, most of my life I've been. While there are some people that can't be alone and they jump from one relationship to another, but there's a big difference between being alone and being lonely. And in my case after a year I realized that I wanted Danielle more than a friendly way.

"Earth to Brittany" She said snapping her fingers in front of my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" I answered nervously and I almost spilled my drink "Yes, I'm fine!"

Way to be smooth, today I'm little nervous because later, I'll give a Danielle a ring, I know she proposed to me first and there's no reason to be nervous but I can't help it. I think is not fair she doesn't have a ring, so I bought one for her.

"Are you sure? Because you've been a little jumpy."

Lucky me, my phone start to ring, because I suck at lying, I don't want spoil the surprise.

"Hi Mike!" I greeting to my favorite dancer.

"I have the speaker on and Tina is with me."

"I know Tina is with you, you two are married!"

"She's in here with me."

"Ok."

"Did you forget, didn't you?" He sighs "You told me to call you at six o clock so you can have an excuse to leave and go to Danielle's apartment."

"Not, not at all!" That accusation offends me, how I could forget about the proposal.

"I'm talking about the phone call."

"Then you're right." I look to Danielle's and she's busy looking at her phone.

Today I was so busy that I forgot about the phone call because of the ring, the first I bought it wasn't Danielle's sizes. I meant, since when there are different sizes for rings, I didn't know. Thanks to Mike who made me compare the ring I bought with one from Danielle, because the same thing happened to him when he bought one for Tina. So today, just on time I picked up the new ring and it's in my short pocket.

"Don't worry Britt!" Now is Tina voice's who is talking from other side of the line "Tell Danielle that you have to help Mike to prepare some choreography for an advanced class. I know that you aren't good at lying so I decided to make it up an excuse for you. But the least I expect is being a maid of honor!"

"Don't doubt it!" I exclaimed.

"Oh come on! I thought the excuse as well, I deserve some credit too, you know her because of me!" Mike intervenes.

Mike is my friend since high school and Tina is her wife, but I think if I didn't were together I would like her anyways, she just as awesome as Mike is, they have been happily married for almost a year.

"So you want to be her maid of honor?" Tina asks.

"No! I want to be her best man!" Mike says.

"I think that maybe the best man will be probably covered with Danielle's brother!" Tina says laughing.

"Don't worry Mike; I will fix something for you!" I said and hang up the phone.

"Dani, I forget I had to help Mike with choreography for an advanced class. I need to go, sorry." I said while picking my purse "But you have to stay in here until you finish your drink and mine! And you don't go to your place until then."

"What?" She stops looking at her phone at looks at me.

"You can't waste the drinks, which would be irresponsible because there are children that have nothing to drink or eat." I need to get going because I'm being more weird than usual.

"Okay" Danielle said looking at me with a funny face "If you want, after you finish helping Mike, you could come to sleep at my place." Instead of answering I kissed her.

I've been hiding in Danielle's closet for half an hour because when I was in the apartment I heard noises from the elevator and I thought it was her. I panicked and under pressure usually, I don't take the right choices so I put myself in the closet, in the tiny closet she has. Now I can't go out because I don't want go out to avoid screw up the surprise, because timing it was never my thing, so I hope she will be at home soon because my butt starts to hurt.

Fortunately five minutes later I can hear the door opening and Danielle comes into the apartment, she's talking with someone 'Yes, Jack; Brittany left me in the bar she had things to do but I'm already in home and I don't want go to drink something now, I'm tired!' Jack is Danielle's brother. 'Don't laugh at me! She didn't ditch me. 'Yes, I'm sure I'll be getting married with this woman' she chuckled 'I'm hanging. Bye.'

She goes around the house except to her room where I put the envelope, the ring, the rose, the chocolate and the champagne. So when the apartment is in silence I got out of the closet. I walk to her room to find Danielle reading the note I wrote, 'Do you still want to spend your life with me?' She says it out loud when she notices that I'm in here and walks next to me.

"If I get a ring, obviously, you got a ring too!" I put my arms around her waist and Danielle put her arms around my neck.

"I wasn't expecting this!" She says looking the ring that is now on her finger "You're amazing."

We heard someone screaming 'Kiss the girl for crying out loud!', 'She earns it!', 'Kiss her already; we don't have the whole day.' The different voices belong to Danielle's friends who are cheering from the door of the apartment, and we can hear Danielle's brother speaking 'Dani, we'll be waiting for you two in the living!'.

"What are they doing in here?" She looks at me delightfully.

"I didn't know they were coming, I just told them about the proposing, but I assure it wasn't an invitation. I was expecting to get some action after my incredibly romantic gesture" I laughed.

"You did this to get on my pants?"

"Maybe" I shrugged.

"Now I can stop feeling guilty, I gave you the ring hoping you would be the one carrying the kids." Danielle says pretending to be relieved.

"There is no need for you to feel guilty I gave you this ring hoping you will be paying for the wedding." I said nonchalantly.

"You're such a dork!"

"That's right!" I squeeze her ass.

"Brittany S. Pierce, I'll marry you!"Dani says and we kiss again. "By the way, where you were hiding?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know, the proposal would lose some charm."

Now we all are chatting animatedly with some drinks. I remembered that I've received several message earlier and I didn't read it because I was nervous. Sometimes I forget I have a phone. There were several messages from Mike and Tina, but there's one I wasn't expecting.

*Is it true? Are you engaged? – Santana.

News travels fast these days, the message is from someone I used to know and whose number saved on my phone long time ago, except that in the last years I used it less and less, but never had the courage to delete it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I don't remember the last time I talked with Santana or the last time she sent me a text message, for that matter. I typed a short response.

Yes – Brittany.

I need to start from the beginning, my parents are from Lima, Ohio; but when they were young they moved to New York, so I was born in New York but I spent most of my summers with my grandparents in Lima. And like my parents some other people from Lima did the same thing, like Santana's father who moved to Boston and started his family over there, or Mercedes parents who live in Pennsylvania and the list goes on. But they all come back to Lima during the summer, just like me.

Santana is my best friend, ok scratch that, Santana used to be my best friend since we were kids until we were about 21, after that we used to be friends but less and less. What happened? I really don't know, sometimes life is a mess and people takes different paths and friendship is not always able to overcome the time apart.

Well, that's partly a lie, it's true that different paths were involved too, but there been some compelling reasons, or like Rachel would say catalysts. I was in love with Santana, she didn't love me back more than in a friendly way and she was dating Puck.

I don't hate Puck or anything like that, hating on someone is an awful thing to do, but if I say I like Puck, neither would be true. We just turn out two people who share the same group of friends but that's all, we had nothing in common only Santana. So when they started to date years ago I wasn't happy, obviously, but I tried my best to be friends with him, I tried really hard, because Santana was my best friend and she was happy with him.

I wasn't making an exception with them, in fact, I did it what I always do, I always try to get along with boyfriends or girlfriends of my friends. Puck wasn't that bad, he treated good Santana and both were happy, but there was pretty obvious we couldn't be friends, just we couldn't, there's no logical explanation, we just didn't click. The outcome was that the two of us were polite around each other, but that's all, no friendship, no hating, nothing at all.

In the other hand, there was my friendship with Santana most of people don't understand how the two became best friends because we're totally different. The truth is that I don't even remember how I met her, like she was always there in Lima with me.

The thing with Santana was, well, she is very strict with herself; always wearing the perfect outfit, perfect makeup and perfect hairstyle, always worried about other people thinks or talks about her and sometimes she's a lit bit uptight. She always been a little bit grumpy especially with the other people although sometimes I suffered her bitchy words on my skin too, in the end she has a good heart but she doesn't show it too much.

I personally believe that attitude is because of her grandmother, whom Santana looks up to, who sets very high standards. Her grandchild can't fail at anything on her life and sometimes it was too much pressure.

Santana's grandmother, Alma Lopez. She almost loved me like I was another granddaughter for her, after all, I spent most of my young summer days around her house with Santana and because of that she was angry with me when she heard a few years ago, more exactly when I had 21, because Lima-citizens are a bunch of gossips, that I was bisexual. The woman ignored me for a while I didn't know why, but finally talked to me and said 'You'll find a good boy for you, I don't have any doubt'. After that summer she never treated me like the same. I was super worried that Santana had the same reaction but she never said anything and I was glad.

I don't care about what people thinks about me but I had to admit that I was really disappointed with Alma, because not only was she loved me as her grandchild it was I loved her as another grandma.

So the relationship between Puck and Santana was smooth sailing and Santana and I were spending less amount of time together, the friendship began to weaken. Because on one side they, as a normal couple, wanted to spend most of the time they had together because during the year Santana was in Boston and Puck Lima, although they were traveling to be together during Christmas holidays or weekends. And on the other side because of me, I didn't like the idea of being a candle holder.

I always knew nothing was going to happen between Santana and me. I knew it even before she started with Puck or any other guy she dated before, for that matter. She only saw me as her best friend. And I even I dated other people during the years trying to get rid of this silly love, but it was like my brain knew the truth but my heart didn't want come to their senses and I always had this little-tiny hope that one day something could change, until…

_Three years before_

_The wedding has been beautiful, Sam and Quinn are so great together and I cried like a baby unicorn when they were saying "I do", I can't help it I'm that silly. The new married couple now is dancing their first dance; a song called if I remember correctly "Buon Giorno Principessa, from 'La Vita è Bella', Sam loves that movie._

_At the beginning I didn't understand why Quinn let, her soon to be husband, choose the song and why Sam liked it so much. I get that's a good movie but also is super sad and every time I think about the ending, little tears forming in my eyes and I don't like thinking about sad stuff. _

_Sam told me "Sadness is also a part of life even you like it or not, plus the song is beautiful, indeed" and I believe that the first part of that sentence is one of the most meaningful things that someone ever told me._

_I'm still looking at them, seems like they are swaying over clouds, I'm pretty sure for both of them right now they are all alone in this big room._ _I decided to look around and between my family there are some friends, but I focus my attention on Rachel and Finn another lovebirds who are dancing, well truth be told Finn is trying, the poor guy is like he has two left feet. They are looking each other in the eyes just like my cousin and Sam were doing; probably they will be the next couple to marry. And in the other side of the room, there are… Santana and Puck._

"_Brittany!" My aunt Judy appeared from nowhere "You have seen your uncle Russell? I can't find him!" I think she realize after a few second that I was looking to Puck and Santana before. "They look happy, don't they? Is such a big step to start living together and they're glowing because of happiness!"_

"_It's Puck moving to Boston?!" I asked without thinking._

_I was surprised, I never thought Puck finally will be moving to Boston, he has a pool cleaner business in Lima and he was like super attached to it. I remember how Santana and he always used to argue about it, because he didn't want to get rid of it, even which means for Puck to be apart from Santana an important amount of time._

"_No, Santana is the one moving" My eyes opened wide "She will come to Lima" My aunt said nodding. "Santana's grandmother didn't like the fact they will be living together without marrying but I think she…." She suddenly shut up "Oh I think I saw you uncle, see you later sweetie! Russell, Russell, wait! Are you drunk? Wait!" She walked away._

_Who knew? Lima is okay to stay on vacation, but nothing else. I can't understand how Santana Lopez, who once upon a time was so sure about living in New York one day because Boston was to boring (okay she said that when we were like 18, but still), now is going to live in Lima, really?_

_Meanwhile I'm still standing among wedding guests I can see Puck and Santana dancing, laughing and fooling around, they seem pretty happy and I think that it's, that must be true love, I guess it's always had been but I never wanted to see it, they always say, none so blind as those who will not see._

_And I realize that I can't go on like this, not anymore. I can't have my life in a standby, waiting for something that will never happen it's very sad. I don't want to be the old lady with too many cats, even I like cats. _

_I need to grow up; I really need grow up. I want what Sam and Quinn, Finn and Rachel or Puck and…. Santana have._

The miserable thing; I really was in love with her, it wasn't a silly crush or me infatuated with her beauty or something like that, because I had seen the best and the worse of her and I would have chosen the two.

"Sister in law! What are you doing?" Jack said and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What?" He caught me off guard. I don't listen what he was saying.

"I said that you have been staring at the screen like ten minutes! Who was Santa Claus?"

A new message appears in my phone's screen.

*Congratulations, then – Santana.

"Nothing" I answered him and while I put the phone on my pocket and start to talk with everyone again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Mum I can't go to Lima and stay the weekend!" Sometimes my mother can be a little bit annoying.

"Why?"

"Because…I have things to do…. You know a life…. Plus, I went over there the last year!"

The last summer I went to my parents' hometown for a couple of days for Finn and Rachel's wedding. After spending less and less time in Lima over the last years I lost contact with some people but no with Kurt, Finn and Rachel.

Well, Rachel is a New Yorker like me while Kurt and Finn were born in Lima, but when Kurt finished high school he got into NYADA like me and there we met Rachel. One summer Kurt brought Rachel along with him to Lima. Long story short, Finn and Rachel fell in love, and Finn moved to New York.

"No, you were three days in Lima for your friends' wedding and then you came back to New York in no time. You grandma was angry you haven't stayed for long, she still is, and she wants to meet Danielle, even more since you are going to marry her."

"Grandma sounds like she never gets to see me, but that's not true, she spends winter with you and dad in New York and I almost saw her every weekend. The last summer I couldn't get more days off from work and Danielle didn't come because we agreed that in that moment was too early to attend family stuff together."

"It's so funny that you thought that and now, the two are engaged."

My mother and the wedding, she's not the biggest fan of the event; she thinks we're rushing things.

"You two are rushing things." She says like a parrot.

"You already said that."

"You two only have been together for two years."

"You and dad got married when you were 23 and I almost have 27!" I can't believe we're starting the same discussion over again.

"Nonsense, it was different times and before we marry we had been together for five years. For example, look at Santana and Puck they're together for a bunch of years and still didn't marry."

"Puck and Santana have been together for four years, besides every couple has their own timing, look Sam and Quinn married with 24 and they are living happily."

"Look, I just don't want you to get hurt, okay? You and you sister meant the world for your father and me."

My mother come next to me and hugs me, but I know her and she uses the hug thing to end a discussion that starts to lose, but I can't help it and hug her, she knows I have weaknesses for hugs.

"I understand you were winning the argument, don't you?" My younger sister appears in the living room.

I answer yes and my mother says no at the same time and Emma laughs and shakes her head. Well, I talk about her like she's still a little girl but she's all grown up with 22 years.

"Where are you going? I thought we could maybe go for a drink."

"I can't sis. I'm meeting with Marta and Janet we are looking for apartments for rent, because no way in hell I'm going to live in Lima, no offense mum. Bye!" And she's gone.

"She's right. Do you realize that you father and I will be moving back to Lima? Will you come and visit us sometime?"

I almost forget it, my parents will be moving back to Lima. New York, the city when they were so happy now is too noisy for them and they prefer the quietness of Lima.

"Maybe not as much as you or grandma want it, but of course I will." My mother rolled her eyes "What? I don't see papa complain."

"What happened? When you were little you always were eager to going to Lima during the summer and now seem the thought of staying in there more than a week spokes you. What about Santana? You two were so close!"

"Again mum? I had already told you this. Yeah, Santana and I were best friends, but now each of us has a quite different life to live, we aren't so close anymore, but of course if Santana needs my help she can count on me." I said ending the discussion.

I'm lying on bed after a quite busy day, today work was insane and I just want to sleep but I can't stop thinking. The talking with my mother, she was right with my parents moving back to Lima I'm going to spend more time in there, that's a fact, but what I'm really thinking is the reason I was trying to stay away from Lima in first place.

"Santana" I whispered even no one else is in the room.

I was in love with her and I was the one who put distance between us, trying to carry on with my life. I never thought about how she felt with us not being so close anymore, I couldn't afford that back in time. The thing is that now I'm with Dani and we are going to marry, so the reason why I wanted to leave Lima behind is gone.

"Could I try, couldn't I?"I find asking to myself and grabbing my phone from the night stand, but I dropping it back. "No, I can't… Or can I?" I miss Santana, but maybe it's too late to get things the way they were, but I really miss my friend.

I pick the phone again and write a message.

**Chat: Santana **

* I'm going to Lima to stay a couple of days, if you are free and want to have a drink – Brittany.

Okay, words are not my strongest point, but that question is the best I can do right now. I'm not expecting an answer, but is the least I can do for the friendship we had once. When the phone beeps right back I'm surprised.

* Of course – Santana.

And I'm going to sleep with a grin on my face.

My grandma finally got what she wanted and has the whole family In Lima for four days.

"I need to go to shopping and I decided that Danielle must drive." My grandma says getting up from the cough. "After that we are going to have lunch together."

"What? Why?"

"Women talk."

"Are you kidding right? Then I can go" I protest. "I'm a woman, too!"

"No, you can't" Grandma seriously answers.

"Don't worry is no problem, Britt" Danielle says holding my hand and give me peck on the cheek.

"We need to get going!" My mother said walking towards the door.

"Wait, are you going too? Dad, say something!" I protested again.

"Please leave me out of this." My father answers. "Sweetie you need to learn to pick the battles" he whispers to me when he's out of my mother's sight.

"Danielle, I'm sorry for whatever they are going to say to you." I kissed her. "Remember that I love you and we don't choose family."

"I hope you remember that as well, when you meet the rest of mine." The redhead said and laughed.

After that, the three were gone.

"Sis, it was nice meeting your fiancée." My sister laughs evilly while is going upstairs.

"Emma, not helping!"

I'm going sit on the sofa again since there's nothing better to do when my phone sounded.

**Chat: Santana **

* If you aren't too busy I thought I can pick up you after lunch I need to finish some paperwork – Santana.

* Let me take a look at my busy schedule of the day – Brittany.

* Nah, I'm free – Brittany.

* Funny pants – Santana.

* See you later – Brittany.

After lunch with my father and sister I was a little bit tired so I decided to take a nap since Santana didn't specify when she was going to pick me.

"Britt wake up, Santana is outside waiting for you!" Emma says, opening the door of my room.

Nice way to start the afternoon, I'm already late. I open the window and I can see Santana leaning in her car checking his phone.

"I'm still in pajamas, give me a minute!" I said and she lifts her head from the phone and nods.

I quickly changed my clothes and make my way towards Santana's car, she's already inside and turns on the car when she spots me. When I close my door the latina starts to drive.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Really, do you need to ask?"

I shake my head, of course not; we're going to Lima Bean, is the only place where the coffee doesn't sucks. Then an awkward silence is made in the car and I don't like that kind of silence.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to answer my message." I blurted out.

"What?" Santana looked at me before looking back to the road.

"But I'm glad you did it. I'm glad you answered."

I look at her, she's still looking at the road in silence and I don't know what to think, it's a shame I can't read through her like I used to do it.

"I'm glad you send it." She finally says with a little smile on her lips.

And with that, part of the awkwardness was gone and we start to talk about nothing in particular, it's not perfect but it's a good start.

"I was grading some tests for Monday" Santana drinks her coffee "I'm working at McKinley high school, I'm teaching chemistry."

I can't picturing her, teaching a bunch of teenagers, Santana ran out of patience easily, but the truth she's was a great teacher, she always helped me with chemistry during the summer.

"Rachel mentioned. And how is teaching? Since that we were little you wanted to work for chemistry lab. Do you like it?" I said nonchalantly, but for Santana's expression that was a touchy subject. "Sorry I didn't want to blurt it like that."

"Not bad." She shrugged "But was the best option for a job because in Lima there zero chemistry labs or chemistry companies to work for. But I swear each year passing teenagers are dumber."

"Santana don't be evil! No more coffee for you" And I put away her cup.

"You can't take away my coffee! I'm saying a glaring truth." She laughed, grabbing her cup again. "Some of them just end up with my patience like in ten seconds, but I believe sometimes they do it on purpose."

"You two didn't wait for me, I almost feel excluded like old times." Quinn exclaimed and sits with us.

When we were younger, the three of us were called the unholy trinity, but Quinn always complained that sometimes felt excluded for how Santana and I were so close.

"Quinn bitching around, what a surprise!" Santana said faking a surprise tone. "Oh no wait, that's the usual thing."

"Santana stop it! And Quinn, don't be like that, I sent you a message and you were working."

Yes, feeling like old times when I used to be the mediator between Santana and my cousin, the two are so stubborn.

"By the way, I was expecting to see Dani." My cousin says while raises her hand to get the attention from a waiter.

"Your fiancée is in here too" Santana says, but seems she regret it saying out loud. "I meant, you didn't say anything…"

"Yes, my grandma wanted to meet her."

"And where is my soon to be cousin in law?" Quinn interjected.

"Shopping…"

"Let me guess, with grandma and your mother?" The blonde quickly said.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Same here, when Sam and I were engaged, but was my father who went with grandma. You can't deny that my father and your mother are siblings from the same mother." She chuckled. "I believe is a family thing."

"Our family it's mafia, I knew it."

"I wasn't saying it was a good thing, just a family thing."

"Finally, she's calling." I said relieved when I see Danielle's name on the screen. "I was starting to worry."

"What you were thinking, grandma murdering Danielle? I think she isn't a murderer, not yet."

While I was talking with Quinn I almost didn't realize that Santana is gathering her things.

"Santana, are you leaving?" I make a pout "I wanted to introduce to Danielle."

We were having such a good time; I didn't want to end, not so quickly.

"Don't use your pout on me Brittany, I just remembered…"

"Since you call her Brittany?" Quinn asked amusing herself and interrupting the latina.

If looks could kill Quinn probably would be already dead, because of the glare Santana is sending to her is pretty obvious.

"Listen Britt" Santana said looking at Quinn first and after at me. "I can't, is something about work I just remembered, but don't worry you are going to stay for the weekend, I'm sure we'll see each other again." And with that she waved goodbye to us and left.

I think is the first time my pout didn't work on Santana.


End file.
